One Last Breath
by Slayer3
Summary: A Shippy song fic based on Run Val Run.


Title: One Last Breath

Summary: A shippy twist on Run Val Run.

Rating: PG

Flavor: Angst/Romance

Timeline: VIP Season Three

A/N: This fic doesn't deal with the whole episode, just the part where Nikki's about to tell Johnny that she loves him.

S/U: One Last Breath Creed

  
  


Please come now 

I think I'm falling Holding on to all I think is safe

Seems I found the road to nowhere

and I'm trying to escape

I yelled back when I heard thunder

But I'm down to one last breath

And with it let me say

Let me say

  
  


There they were about to face a fate none of them wanted to face. At least they'd all face it together. Well not completely together, Quick was off trying to get in touch with Val, while also keeping himself alive, because the wristband on his wrist would explode if he was gone for more than five minutes. And for his friends, seemingly waiting to die, those five precious minutes , they hoped would last an eternity. They knew this day would come , the day they too would shuffle off this mortal coil and enter that undiscovered country, that day they hoped they could avoid till they were sure it was their time, had come, and brought with it a fear. A fear things of unsaid, and things unknown, and things that if left up to fate would never be said.

  
  


Hold me now

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

That maybe six feet isn't so far down

  
  


I'm looking back now that its over 

Reflecting on all of my mistakes

Thought I found the road to somewhere

Somewhere in His grace

I cried out 'heaven save me'

But I'm down to one last breath

and with it let me say

let me say

  
  


One by one as time seemed to slip further and further, they began to say their final goodbyes. All the things they had wanted to say, but never had the courage to say, up till now. When faced with a certain death, the desires of the heart come forth. No one wants to die alone or atleast without telling that someone how much they mean to them. For one of them that would be the hardest thing of all to say. To speak from her heart, and her soul. To love will all her heart, that was the most frightening fate of all

  
  


Hold me now

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

maybe six feet isn't so far down

Its so far down

  
  


Sad eyes follow me

But I still believe there's something left for me

So please come stay with me

Cause I still believe there's something left you and me

you and me

  
  


Sure Nikki had faced death countless times, but this time seemed much more frightening. It wasn't the circumstances, she had been in worse and always seemed to come back in one piece. What frightened her was going to into eternity without ever experiencing true love. Her parents when they were living loved her, but she had never felt the love that only comes from one whom you would want to share your life with. Share her soul and give her heart to. That is until she met Johnny. From the minute she saw him her heart was taken, her soul forever belonging to him. She had longed to tell him how she felt, to tell him that he had her heart and her soul. This moment she hoped that she would have the courage to open her heart and soul to someone that had it from the beginning.

  
  


Hold me now

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

  
  


Hold me now

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

that maybe six feet isn't so far down

Hold me now I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

that maybe six feet isn't so far down

  
  


Nikki gathered up all the courage she had in her and began to utter the words she has always wanted to say: (takes a deep breath): Johnny...I...I...um...I have...I mean... I...Why is this so hard to say....I love him...I'm finally going to say it...okay here it comes... I love you Johnny, always have...As soon as she uttered those words she was taken into the arms of the one who had her heart from the first moments she saw him. And she spent the what she thought would be the last moments of her life in a passionate embrace with the one who loved her so much.

  
  


Please come now

I think I'm falling

Holding on to all I think is safe

  
  


*************************************************************************

A/N: I hope you all liked it..


End file.
